Naruto the Dragonkin
by fairy tail dragon slayer
Summary: What if changing one fact changed everything? What if a certain Dragon girl was the mother of a certain Hokage? How would that change the life of Naruto Uzumaki? Please read to find out. Not good at summeries. Dragonkin Naruto. Powerful Naruto.
1. Chapter 1 Birth of a Dragonkin

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Naruto' or 'Sands of Destruction'**

**This WILL be my LAST new story for this year. I can promise you that, and just to let you guys know. Naruto will be powerful, but he won't be godlike for a LONG time. Also, I am posting this because today is October the Tenth... Naruto's birthday.**

**Story Start.**

"Oh Minato, he's so beautiful... what are those on his head?" Kushina Uzumaki asked with sweat lacing her ruby red hair and face. After TEN months of being pregnant with Naruto she had finally delivered a healthy baby boy. His small tuffs of blond hair and whisker marks only made him look cuter to her. Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage, was to busy trying to keep the seal together he had not even noticed the two small purple round nubs coming out of his only son's head. Kushina on the other hand was numb to the pain she was feeling and her natural curiousity got the better of her.

*Poke*

'They feel a lot like... boobs?' Kushina thought in her mind before she poked a little harder and found that a little deeper inside the soft outer coating was a something harder. That was when she realized something. They were horns! Her son had horns growing on his head! She poked one more time to make sure and this time she must have done something wrong since-

"Waaaaaaaahh, wah waaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Naruto started crying at the painful feeling coming from his head, and Kushina and Minato both tried to look down at the crying child... only to find that he was gone and his crying was now coming from the other side of the room. Kushina had her eyes wide and yelled out for her baby to be returned to her.

"Hand over the Kyuubi Jinchuriki or your newborn son dies at the ripe old age of one." The masked man demanded as Naruto continued to cry, the crying got louder and louder until a white ball appeared in front of Naruto's mouth and a beam shot and hit the masked man in the chin. Cracking the lower part of the mask and shocking those in the room. The power a of that laser had been enough to stun the masked man long enough for Minato to kick the man in the face and catch Naruto when he started to fall.

*Fssssssss*

Minato looked down at the crying baby and saw explosive notes covering the baby blanket he was using to hold him. Without a second thought he grabbed the blanket and tossed it away before it could explode. Using the move he was made famous for during the war, the Hiraishin, or the Flying Thunder God technique, to flash both himself and Naruto away from the blast to a safe location. Kushina had not been in the blast range at the time, so he went over to the bed nearby the point he teleported to and silently tucked Naruto into the bed. With this done he flashed away from the room and left his only son alone, and the second he was gone a seventeen year old looking women with straight blonde hair, and purple eyes walked into the room. She wore black and white maid style clothing with white stockings and white gloves with purple crossed on each. Across her waist were two criss-crossing belts with some kind of holders on each. On each thigh were twin pistol holders with a pistol in each one. That was not the shocking part though. On the side sid of her head were two small horns that curved forward at a ninety degree. They were the exact shade of purple as Naruto's in fact.

"Heh, to think my failure of a child would produce such a fine young hatchling. You are going to do the Dragonkin proud, and bring our species back to glory. I can see it now, you are going to grow up and become one of the greatest dragons in history. You will either bring peace to the world... or burn it down around your feet." The woman stated with a fanged grin, and she tenderly ran her thumb and pointer finger along his underdeveloped horns. This woman was Rhi'a Dragunel, the former last Dragonkin and the mother to Minato Namikaze, even though he was not aware of this fact. Minato had unfortunatly for him been born human like his father Gohame Namikaze, and since she was not able to raise a human she had left him at an orphanage for his own good. If she had raised him, then he really might have died before reaching three years old.

So, for most of his life he had never even seen her, even though she had always been watching him from the shadows. When you have been around for a around nine hundred years you learned how to blend in pretty well. So Rhi'a looked down at Naruto and made to grab him and leave when she felt a rip in space/time being formed and she turned around to reveal the back of her clothes were open and that a set of scaled going down her spine. From each shoulder blade erupted two strange wings that took on a more ragged looking appearnce. Clicking her teeth in annoyance she flew out of the window just as Minato arrived with Kushina and placed her next to Naruto on the bed.

"Oh Naruto." Kushina said quietly as bags appeared under her eyes from the strain of having the Kyuubi ripped from her and giving birth. She hugged Naruto close her her face and cried tears of happiness at seeing him completely safe. She gave Minato a quick 'good luck' as he went to protect the village from the Nine Tailed Fox, but focused most of her attention on Naruto. He was being silent, and had fallen asleep at some point, giving her possibly her only chance to memorize his little body before she died. She knew she had a fifty percent chance of dying right now, and if she used anymore chakra it would increase to a hell of a lot worse for her. Touching Naruto gently she noticed that going down his spine were also dark purple scales similar to the color of the mushy horn matter on his head.

*Poke*

Kushina tried to control herself, but she really could not resist touching those cute little mooshy things sticking from his head. Though she was more gentle with them, and Naruto just remained asleep as she felt the harder spine scales going down his spine. It made her wonder if Naruto was one of the few people that were born with a random new Bloodline, or if this came from Minato's parents, since she was sure that this had never happened in Uzumaki clan history, and Minato never knew who his parents were.

"I... will not leave... you alone Naruto." Kushina muttered as she forced herself out of the bed and walked to the nearest dresser and pulled open the top drawer. There, at the very top, was a small bag filled with Chakra replinishing pills she had handmade herself in her free time. Because of her special chakra in her body she had always needed stronger pills to help her out. So, rolling a few out into her hand the purple pills were soon eaten by the Uzumaki woman. Soon she could feel her chakra going back to the level it was just before she started giving birth and she gave Naruto a happy smile.

'Funny, if he had not been born with those purple things I might have forgotten all about the pills. I guess you are my little hero Naruto. One day old and you already saved my life, you are going to do great things... and I am going to be there to watch you do them 'Ttebane!' Kushina thought with renewed fire in her grey eyes, and she went up and got dressed in some clothes that would be better suited for battle. What little Kyuubi chakra she had left in her had already been used to heal her of the soreness and damage pregnancy had caused her, so she was completely ready for when awhile later a surprised Minato flashed back into the room and placed a hand on both of them before flashing away again.

"Waaaah, wah wah waaaaaaah!"

The second Kushina noticed the Kyuubi she sprung into action and placed her hands on the ground, golden chains of chakra sprung up from the ground and tied up the Kyuubi and all nine of his tails. Then, when he was good and tied up she jerked her hands up the Kyuubi was forced flat against the ground. She coughed up some blood, but quickly wiped it from her chin. Even if she was filled with chakra, it was still dangerous for her to try and use it right now. Her chakra coils were extremely strained from the extraction of the fox she currently had tied up.

"Sorry Naruto, I didn't mean to wake you." Kushina said before she turned to the Kyuubi, originally she was going to drag the Kyuubi back into herself. Now though she needed to change that plan, since with how strained her coils were that action would be the end of her. Sealing the full might of the Kyuubi back into her would DESTROY what was left of her chakra coils. Turn her head to face Minato she decided to see if he had any ideas. "Minato... we need to seal the Kyuubi, do you have any way to get us out of this one?" Kushina asked as she she formed more chains around the area and they interlinked to form a large bubble-like net that would keep everything out, anf things in them in.

"I have one... but only a non-jinchuriki like me will be able to use it. I am going to use the Dead Demons Seal and split the Kyuubi's chakra into Yin and Yang. I will take the Yin chakra with me into the Shinigami's stomach, and seal the Yang into Naruto." Minato said and his wife next to him gasped in shock, and before she could try and stop him he already preformed the handseals needed to summon the God of Death. His fate was sealed with that one action, but Kushina was one step ahead of him.

"No Minato... seal the WHOLE Kyuubi into OUR son. If I was able to take it when I was ten he should be able to adjust to it much better this young. I would drag the Kyuubi with me to hell myself... but I don't want to leave Naruto alone." Kushina argued, and it pained her to say this, but since she now had a good chance of living the action of making her son the next Jinchuriki of the most powerful Tailed Beast. She also knew that by splitting the Kyuubi into two seperate parts it would shrink in size and power, giving it a split second in which it could attack them. If she could survive it she would seal the beast into herself, but that action would kill her. She also knew that with only half of the Kyuubi's chakra the beast would be MUCH harder to learn to control.

The imbalance of chakra would also make life harder for Naruto, since it would cause an imbalance of Yin and Yang chakra in his body. Yang would be mostly present, and Naruto's chakra control would always be pretty shitty.

"... I can't really do that." Minato said sheepishly, and Kushina glared at him.

"Why not?" She asked, before she forced the Kyuubi back into the dirt when it tried to get back up. Making another chain to wrap around it's mouth and shut it up so they could talk she went back to glaring at Minato.

"... I kinda have to split it in two, otherwise I am going to get eaten by the Shinigami anyway." Minato said and Kushina face palmed. This was one of Minato's few faults, he was so self-sacrificing sometimes he did not think of what it would cause.

"Then use two seperate seals, and seal both halves inside him." Kushina stated and Minato nodded and set to work. Placing his hands on the ground a pedestal appeared and he placed Naruto on it.

'Here comes the painfull part... got to time the just right.' Minato thought as he brought his arms to his sides of the stomach of his shirt exploded as the invisible hand of the Shinigami ripped the Yin half of the Kyuubi's chakra from the beast and it became one/tenth of it's full size. Before the beast could regain it's barings Kushina tightened the chains once more. Minato saw the Yin half get close enough for the plan and the second it touched him-

"Eight Trigrams Seal!" Minato yelled as he sealed the first half of the Kyuubi's chakra in a seal right in the center of his son's chest. Then he preformed anouther Eight Trigrams Seal and sealed the rest of the Kyuubi into a seal on his son's stomach. Kushina released her chains and stumbled forwards before rushing to the predestal and placing her hands over the seals.

"Hidden Behind Skin Seal." She very quietly muttered the Uzumaki original seal and both seals vanished from view. The point of this seal was to keep anyone not of Uzumaki blood from being able to see a seal it was used on, and this way nobody would be able to try and crack Naruto's seal without her blood. The only people that would be able to see the seals otherwise would be herself... and Naruto whenever he was using chakra. Minato smiled one last time, and Kushina shed tears of sorrow as she watched the life fade from his eyes. She picked up the crying Naruto and turned her head away from Minato just as the Third Hokage and a squad of ninja came by.

This was going to be a long explaination.

**Chapter End.**

**I was playing the video game of Sands of Destruction when this idea suddenly came to me, and I remembered I had wanted to do a good crossover for this for a long time. I just never had an ideas for it before. Yes, Kushina lives. End of story on that part. For those that are wondering what Rhi'a looks like then look her up on google or something. Here is a warning though, the anime had her name as Lia.**

**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**

[Character Bio]

Name: Naruto Uzumaki

Race: Dragonkin (A.K.A. Dragon)

Name: Kushina Uzumaki

Race: Human

Name: Rhi'a Dragunel

Race: Dragonkin (A.K.A. Dragon)

Name: Minato Namikaze

Race: Human/Dormant Dragonkin


	2. Chapter 2 Kidnapping the Dragonkin

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Naruto' or 'Sands of Destruction'**

**I decided to get the Pokemon X or Y tomorrow after seeing the line for the game, so I am going to post this today. Also, this is not Konoha bashing, but please read my reasons for doing this during the afternotes and during the chapter.**

**Story Start.**

Rhi'a Dragunel was not what one would call a very patient person when confronted with something she wanted. Sure, she could wait a longer time than most humans for something petty, but one of the traits for Dragonkin was aggression and being quick to resort to brute strength to solve problems. The thing was that most Dragonkin needed to have a person they respected enough to trust to keep their tempers in check. In her life she had many people she respected keep her anger under control, and restore common sense into her. Though she was easy to anger, she was not stupid, and she knew her current problem could not be solved through brute strength alone.

Taking her grandson and heir the future Naruto Dragunel, currently Uzumaki, under her metaphorical and literal wings. The thing was though that he was in the middle of a ninja village, and even with her amazing levels of brute power and her guns would not be enough to defeat a whole village full of ninja and escape with Naruto at the same time. She could try and be extremely stealthy, but there would no doubt be Anbu there to watch over the Fourth Hokage's son. Even if she killed the Anbu they were bound to have alert seals on there body to tell the Anbu Commander if they died, and then she was fucked. She could transform into her full dragon form and fly off with him, but in that form she was also a giant target. Heck, powerful dragons may be but they were not immune to damage. Yes, they could take on an entire army and win at there full power but a whole ninja village would be the end of her unless she flew at top speeds, but that might hurt her grandchild.

She was also not sure if the Hokage would be a problem, along with the two S-Rank ninja currently in the village Jiraiya and Orochimari. Kushina Uzumaki could also be a problem. The two of the three Sannin had summon creatures that were bigger than her dragon form, and had the possibility of restraining her. On there one she was certain she could kill each boss summon, but with the Toad and Snake working together she would be hard pressed to take them both down and defend herself from their summoners and the Hokage. Kushina also had the ability to restrain the Kyuubi, a being even she would not face head-on without some sort of plan. Those chains would without a doubt cause her problems, and she knew that battle hardened ninja had the chances of dodging her bullets. Fighting Hashirama to a draw had taught her that, and she was hard pressed to defeat that stupid Madara Uchiha. She beat him, but it was a hard battle her that and it had taken her months to fully heal the damage.

She was not eager to fight three S-Rank Ninja and the Hokage all at the same time, while defending herself from two giant boss summons. She was lucky that drunken blonde Tsunade Senju was drinking her problems away like a dumbass. All her race had died, and she had been devastrated wehn her rival Morte had perished but she just continued on with her life. It would be an insult to the memory of the dead to damage yourself over their deaths.

She briskly walked through her cave and took a seat on one of the many piles of gold and other precious objects. Dragons had been known for a long time to collect shiny and precious objects, and she looked at the elongated dual handed blade that was once used by her dear rival Morte and ran the black palm of her white glove along the edge.

"What would you do in this case Morte?" Rhi'a asked before she felt her temper start to flare and her dragon traits start showing. Her hands and sleeve covered arms turned dark purple and got larger and the nails got harder and longer, her ragged insect yet feathery looking wings shot out of her shoulder blades, and from the middle of her back, right bellow her wings her her tail in the same color as her hands formed by the fusing of the scales along her spine. The tail itself was not what one would expect of a stereotypical dragon. The tail was made up of extremely hard arrow shaped joints that linked up, with each purple arrow shaped joints growing smaller. Near the base of the tail though it was more shaped like what one would expect of a reptile. She had the ability to cut through nearly anything by swing her tail and hitting it.

The biggest change though were the small horns at the side of her head. No longer were small, but instead had gotten much longer to the point they extended a full thirteen inches in fron of her head.** [Watch the Anime, or try looking up a picture of this form. The cover image for this story is Rhi'a with her Dragon Traits, just scroll back to the top to see it.]**

"No more pussy footing around! I am getting Naruto, and raising him how a dragon should be raised!" Rhi'a shouted as she took a position on all fours and flapped her wings and hopped forward at an astonishing rate, until she eventually took flight and went towards the last known location she had seen HER grandson.

She would take him him Konoha, and she would do it like a Dragon should. She would kill everyone and everything in her way, coming up upon two ninja traveling the border she did not even care that they had clouds on their headbands as she took a gun out and blasted both of their heads off. She really loved her guns. They could run off of either bullets, or draconian energy if used right. That meant in theory she would never really run out of bullets.

The two headless ninja feel to the ground with bloody thumps as she flew over the bodies without a care in the world besides getting Naruto. A dragon could not be raised by a human... period. It would be dangerous for both species, since dragons had needs humans did not understand and would need an older dragon to guide them. What would that Kushina girl do when Naruto's fire breathing organs started working correctly, or if any of his voice related energy attacks started working. She would try and get him to stop, when wat he really needed was to get it all out of his system. She eventually turned back into her usual form and landed behind a tree before walking up to the gate and calming herself.

"Halt, Konohagakure no Sato in not taking in any people at this time." One of the two gate guards stated before he was met with the barrel of Rhi'a's gun at his face. Never guard stood a chance as she bashed the handle on the gun into their heads hard enough to cave their skulls in. She would remember their faces in honor of their memory, and quickly carved their images into her mind. It was her retribution for killing them like that, but she was in a rush.

"Good thing I am not 'people'. I will take this as you are still accepting dragon vistitors." Rhi'a stated as her horn extended and she held her arms at her sides. Then, her beautiful voice started singing a single note and a white ball of energy appared in front of her head and vaporized both the dead bodies. It was much more powerful than the one Naruto had used while crying, and it the ground around the spot it hit was steaming and scorched.

'I will get you Naruto.' Rhi'a thought as she jumped onto the nearest building and used one of her newer abilities she made to cover her whole body in scales and change their color to match her surroundings.

**[With Kushina in the Hokage's office]**

"So Minato took the Kyuubi into himself and dragged it with him to the Shinigami's stomach?" The newly reinstated Third Hokage asked while his three advisors and Jiraiya of the Sannin gave her suspicious looks. Kushina hoped to use there upset states to let her lie her why out of them learning about Naruto's new Jinchuriki status. If they never learned about it, then it would be nearly impossible for them to try and weaponize him. She knew the Third Hokage and Jiraiya would be against it, but if all three elders agreed they could overule the Hokage on certain issues. It was the reason there were three Hokage Advisors, so that the Hokage was not given to much power.

"Yes." Kushina said simply with a nod, as she looked at Naruto in a nearby toddlers basket. She had seen Danzo's eyes drifting to the ungrown horns on his head, and knew the old bastard was up to something.

"Then why does this child have whisker marks on his face, and those horns on his head. I am sure you must have some sort of _explaination_ for that." Danzo demanded of her and she was lucky she had thought about this one out before hand.

"The gold and silver brothers had whisker marks from eating the Kyuubi's stomach meat for weeks before being spat out, one of Granny Mito's children had whisker marks on her face. My Naruto was exposed to the Kyuubi's chakra for ten months, so the same can be said for him." Kushina said, while hopefully keeping the growl out of her voice when usually dealing with this bastard. This man had the audasity to suggest a few years back that she attempt to recreate the Uzumaki clan in Konoha! The Uzumaki would be forever a Nation of Whirlpool, and if she ever felt the need to recreate it she would go back to her homeland to do it. It was not like she had much left in Konoha to be loyal to.

She was no longer the Kyuubi Jinchuriki, so they could not keep her here for that reason. She was a retired Jonin, so they could not force her to apply for any missions, and her husband was dead. The only reason she would stay was because in Konoha her precious baby would be better protected, since she was sure the Third would want Anbu watching him 24/7 to keep the 'Fourths's Legacy' safe.

"Plausable, and the horns?" Danzo asked and this time Kushina was truly stumped on what to say, before coming she had gotten Naruto checked out by the Anbu-Medic and she had told her that Naruto's body was very similar to multiple reptiles. That and he was growing multiple unknown organs in his body, and she knew Danzo would have snuck a peek at this. Saying this was a new bloodline would be equal to bullshit since it was a proven fact that new bloodlines have never formed from clans that already had bloodlines, and Naruto had inherited the Uzumaki strong body and even stronger chakra.

"A latent birth defect from my father?" Kushina said unsure of her own answer, but did not let that unsureness into her voice. Danzo scowled at the answer he could not disprove, since most of the bodies of the Uzumaki had been completely destroyed. He had wanted to add Uzumaki DNA to his body, and the only known Uzumaki were Naruto in the basket and Kushina and S-Rank former ninja that would defeat him in one on one. That and if she fought him he was sure Jiraiya would hoin in, and then Hiruizen would tag along.

Kushina and the others in the room blinked when they saw Naruto's ungrown horns glowing a bright purple and making a strange sound. She went a little closer to her baby and wondered what was wrong with him. He did not seem to be in pain from the almost... melodious sound, and he was sleeping peacefully. Unknown to them this was the way that female dragons located their blood family. When they wanted to they could release an echo style pulse that would react with the horns of their blood and cause a sound that a dragon could track for miles upon miles. Humans that were close enough could hear it, but the sound was made for tracking reasons.

"Is he alright?" Jiraiya asked about his godson in concern, and then the sound grew in power until the ninja were nearly on the floor from the pain. Their ears were bleeding, and the sound only grew stronger. Naruto continued to sleep peacefully since unlike the others, the dragon whose horns were ringing could not hear the sound. The were so distracted that they could neither notice or hear the sounds of battle and screaming ninja outside at the sight of a huge deep purple dragon closing in on the Hokage building. They only noticed when a giant fanged head crashed through the window and in a split second turned into a beautiful woman, who in less than a second grabbed Naruto from the basket and jumped right back out of the window. Unlike the normal dragon wings the huge dragon had before, her wings took on the ragged insect appearance in her smaller form again and flapped once before she flew off.

'Fly away, fly away, fly away!' Rhi'a thought in panic at her own risky move, and cuddled Naruto into her average sized chest to comfort him from the sudden movement. She twisted to the left to avoid the kunai that were being thrown at her, and did extremely complicated manuevers to escape the deadly objects. Her scales only protected her from the average kunai, and she could see faint gree outlines one some of them. Wind Chakra could easily pierce through her scales. They were invisible to the naked eye, and extremely hard wind chakra cut things extremely well. She was lucky neither Madara or Hashirama had wind affinities or they would have killed her long ago.

"GET BACK HERE YOU BITCH!" Kushina yelled from the ground down as she chased after the theiving bitch that stole her son. She would try and drag her down with her Chakra Chains, but Naruto would also be dragged down. So she stuck with chasing down this girl flying in the sky. Rhi'a turned her head and glared at Kushina for the bitch comment, and her horns grew larger and she opened her mouth to reveak her fangs. Sing her favorite note she let the melody flow with power and a dark pink ball of energy appeared in front of her face.

"Naaaaaaaa!"

The ball seemed to explode into hundreds of powerful pink beam style attacks that peppered and destroyed the land and trees around Kushina. The red haired woman had to act quickly as she jumped into the air and surrounded herself with her chains as her barrier blocked most of the attacks.

'Damn, and here I thought only Madara's Susanoo was capable of blocking her Requiem in E's finishing blow. Sure, she had not fired any of the bullets to weaken the shield, but if her blast had not scratched the shield then then her bullets would have been useless.' Rhi'a thought with a scowl at her failure to kill the woman that had called her a bitch. It was a blow to her pride to run away from fighting like this, but she would deal with it if it meant getting Naruto out of that dangerous enviroment. He needed to be raised in the dragon home territory if he had any chance of

surviving the harsh world. He needed to be trained in the dragon arts.

She ducked and dodged more and more kunai to the point it was starting to get boring, but she could not go any higher until Naruto had gotten used to the height she was at.

This was going to be a long flight.

**[Three Days Later]**

'That woman has not stopped following me for three days straight!' Rhi'a thought in shock at how far this woman was going to collect Naruto from her. Naruto started crying again and Rhi'a used a single hand to unbutton her shirt, and the let her left breast show. Naruto did not hestitate to latch onto the pale pink nipple and Rhi'a smiled. Dragonkin women are capable of breast feeding whenever they wanted after their 700th year of living, and she had been alive for well over 900 years.

She had never gotten the chance to do this with Minato, or rather, he would have died if she had done it with him. Her milk would have been poison to him, and disolved his bones from the inside out. It made her feel good to finally be able to raise a child. Naruto would have been dead in a few years if she had let him stay. A ninja village is simply not equipped to be a place to raise a dragonkin hatchling. Just like how her milk is dangerous to mostly human babies, human milk would slowly kill Naruto in his infant state while his immune system was at his lowest. He needed the hot milk from HER breast, and he needed the minerals found in HER homeland to help his growth.

She was also thanking her species that they did not make normal animal waste, and that ALL things they ate were coverted into energy or fuel for some of their unique organs. Then again, she did have to deal with the occasional burst of smoke from Naruto's mouth that showed he had finished gigesting his food. Raising a hatchling dragonkin was really not like raising a baby. The red haired woman would have most likely freaked out when little Naruto never needed to use the bathroom, and then rushed him to the doctor who would then do whatever human doctors did. Rhi'a felt Naruto stop suckling and burp up some grey puffs of smoke that smelled like milk into her face.

"Well aren't you a hungry little guy. That nearly emptied my breast. You ahve a healthy appetite little hatchling." Rhi'a stated as she recovered her slightly aching breast, and just watched as Naruto kept burping up his smoke.

"GET ***Huff* **BACK ***Huff* **HE-" Kushina yelled as her legs finally gave out and she collapsed to the ground, and Rhi'a smiled. She was finally home free, and she was only a day away from reaching the **Valley of Dragons** that she herself had been raised in. She saw the snowing falling from the sky as she entered then Land of Snow, on what used to be the Continent of Winter.

"Finally, I was shocked how long she was able to chase me. Human's really are amazing creatures when they want to be... Amazing, but not ready to raise a Dragonkin." Rhi'a said as she gazed lovingly at her grandchild. She was just looking out for the future of their race by raising him, since they were now the last two Dragons in the world. She would one day tell Naruto about the other side of his heritage, and if he wanted to go back to the Leaf Village she would join him and go with him. Dragons learned by experience, and were the history keepers of the world. Rhi'a remembered when that Kaguya Otsutsuki ate the Shinju's forbidden fruit and wiped out the Ferals from the world and reclaimed it for humans.

Then she remembered the woman giving birth to Hagoromo Otsutsuki and the tree she ate from turning into the first Bijuu and remaking the moon by sealing the Shinju's body into the new moon. So that meant that one day she and Naruto were going to travel the world again anyway to be the keepers and makers of history once again.

They were going to start the new age of dragons, and take the world for their own... Either that or they would wait for humanity to wipe itself out with the next war Rhi'a new was going to come. In her blood ran the ability to peek into the future.

Naruto giggled in her arms and she made some funny faces for him.

This was going to be a good experience for both of them.

**Chapter End.**

**Naruto will be raised for awhile by Rhi'a, but will eventually return to Konoha. Rhi'a is not evil but she is not very good at dealing with people. So she used brute force to take Naruto and raise him the way he needed to be raised. What she did was for his safety. I will go deeper in the differnces between human and dragonkin later.**

**Rhi'a is between Hashirama and Madara in strength, she fought Hashirama to a draw because he was not trying to kill her, and beat Madara in a pretty close battle. Each of her three forms have strengths and weaknesses I will go into later. This will not be a Dark Naruto, and he will not be Evil.**

**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please.**


	3. Chapter 3 Flying with the Dragonkin

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Naruto' or 'Sands of Destruction'**

**I am going to briefly skim over his childhood, and I have decided that Naruto will NOT become a ninja of Konoha or any nation. Independent Ninja all the way... Dragon Ninja all the way. I am posting this just before I start playing my new game! Whohooooo! Also, Naruto won't make his visit to Konoha until he is 15.**

**Story Start.**

Kushina looked at the new edition of the Bingo book with a grim smirk, and with the information she had gained from the Third Hokage she knew that tracking her lost son would be easier now. It had been three years since that day, and she had been training her ass off and restarted working as a ninja by taking S-Class mission one after the other. Hoping to find even the slightest hint of where this damn Rhi'a bitch was. Yes, the Third knew quite a bit about Rhi'a from what the First and Second Hokages had told him of her when he was younger. Now she at least had some clue why her son was taken in the first place.

Both Naruto and this Rhi'a were, as hard as she found it to believe, Dragons in human flesh. Beings with natural strength to match even S-class ninja easily, and from what she heard even two of the most powerful ninja in history were the only ones on par with her.

Rhi'a must have some sort of connection with Naruto, but the problem was the only thing that would make sense was that she just wanted away from humans. She looked down at her copy of the bingo book once more and looked at the information.

_**Name: Rhi'a Dragunel**_

_**Classification: SS-Class Threat - Flee on Sight**_

_**Age: Estimated Over 100**_

_**Affiliations: None**_

_**Taijutsu: 5**_

_**Genjutsu: 5 **__{She Does Not Use Them, But Can Break out of S-Rank Genjutsu}_

_**Ninjutsu: 5**__ {She Does Not Use Ninjutsu, they think her Laser Attacks are powerful Ninjutsu}_

_**Stamina: 5**_

_**Mind: 5**_

_**Power: 5**_

_**Speed: 5**_

_**Signs: 1**_

_**Total: 36 out of 40**_

_**Notable Traits: Deep Purple Horns with one being on each side of the head, has only been seen wearing maid style clothing with two crisscrossing belts on hips, open back shirt that reveals scales on the spine, VERY easily angered in which do not approach (Run Away), Purple Eyes, Blonde Hair with two crossing hair clips, unknown weapons on thighs, and has larger fangs than average. She takes the form of a 16 or 17 year old girl.**_

_**Crimes: Charged with the deaths of 239 Leaf Ninja, 2 Cloud Ninja, Kidnapping the only son of the 4th Hokage, and killing every ninja in the Hidden Snow Village in the last three years.**_

_**Location: Unknown (Suspected Snow Country)**_

_**History: Being the suspect of using an unknown jutsu to extend youth or hide age, Rhi'a Dragunel has battled both legendary SS-Class Ninja Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha, has been revealed to be the killer of the Gold and Silver brother from the Hidden Cloud Village. This Horned woman had been known to steal objects that are either valuable or shiny in nature. She has no known relatives, and no known children.**_

_**Bountry Information-**_

_**Village Hidden in the Leafs: 100,000,000 Alive and 1,000,000,000 Dead**_

_**Village Hidden in the Clouds: 6,000,000 Alive and 700,000 Dead**_

_**Village Hidden in the Sand: No Bountry**_

_**Village Hidden in the Stone: 1,000,000 Dead or Alive**_

_**Village Hidden in the Mist: No Bounty**_

_**Hidden Star Village: No Bounty**_

_**Hidden Waterfall Village: No Bounty**_

_**Hidden Snow Village: No Longer Exists**_

_**Hidden Grass Village: No Bountry**_

_**Hidden Sound Village: 1,000,000 Alive, no Reward if Dead**_

_**Hidden Hot Springs Village: No Bounty**_

_**Known Skills: Laser-like attacks that seem based around singing, breathing fire without handsigns, extreme durability, able to change the shape of body into that of Dragon, uses strange weapon to fire small projectiles, extreme levels of physical strength (can crush bones with a single punch), immuntity to Fire and Lightning.**_

Kushina looked at the picture of young looking woman that stole her son with a glare, but did not rip up the book. She knew if she was to have a chance against this woman she was nowhere near the level needed to even pose a threat on her own. She knew that in single combat there was nobody anywhere close to her level at this moment if she could defeat Madara Uchiha and hold her own against the First Hokage. She had no time to be depressed, and it burned her up inside to know this woman was teaching her son things that would make him loyal to her. She would get her son back, and hold him in her arms if it was the last thing she did. That was why she was trying to convince the Third Hokage to let her form a team to go and find Naruto. She already had Jiraiya agreeing with her, but nobody else would want to face Rhi'a.

'Naruto... I hope that she is not treating you to bad.' Kushina hoped as she looked at the sky with a sad expression.

She could only imagine to tortures Rhi'a was putting Naruto through.

**{With Rhi'a and Naruto}**

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Naruto Dragunel screamed at the top of his lungs, today was just like any other day Naruto had with Rhi'a Dragunel...

Filled with love and happiness.

Naruto was holding onto his grandmothers hands as she flew with him hanging under her, the wind going across his features and the occasional puff of smoke escaping his mouth. His underdeveloped horns had already started hardening and getting sharper to the point that they were starting to look like miniature versions of Rhi'a's own horns. He had not yet grown all his teeth yet, but his own fangs were showing proudly and his own matching purple eyes he got from her were twinkling with joy. He loved the daily flights Rhi'a took him on, and that was only one of the many things he enjoyed doing with her.

Rhi'a smiled down at Naruto and saw the tail he had learned to manifest from his back swinging proudly behind him. She was happy that he had inherited her dragon features in shape and color, just like she inherited her fathers, and him his parents. All Dragonkin forms were considered pretty gender neutral. He was so full of life and energy that she was extremely happy, and sadly... he was showing signs of getting her temper. That was not the only thing that was showing, because she was proud that Naruto seemed to be inheritng her brute force way of doing things.

"Naruto! What is two plus ten!?" Rhi'a yelled over the icy cold wind, and Naruto stopped screaming in joy to look up at her in confusion. Just because she was happy he was going to solve all his problems with brute force did not mean she was going to let him be stupid. That would be an insult to dragonkin if she let her grandchild be a dumb barbarian. Solving your problems with brute strength and being stupid were two different things, since she herself had amazing manners... when she wanted to show them was up to her.

"... Ummmm, ahhh, Tweve?" Naruto said after a few minutes while pronouncing it the best he could, and Rhi'a responded by doing some flips in the air much to his enjoyment. She would always reward him with as much possitive reinforcment whenever possible. Back in the cave she would give him little treats she got from her trips into a town a few hundred miles away from their home. Humans never entered the **Valley of Dragons** simply because she never let anyone leave alive, and when they tresspassed she would cut their heads off and place them at the borders on sticks.

Humans should never be allowed into the sacred land of dragons unless they were invited by a dragon, or had a deep friendship with one.

"Good job Naruto!" Rhi'a yelled before she let go of Naruto's hands and let him fall a few hundred feet. She could see him trying to fly with the small wings that came from his back, and he hovered in the air for a few seconds before he started falling again and she flew down to catch him. Naruto seemed to be trying to hold back his tears at failing once again, but Rhi's just pulled him up to her face and kissed his forhead until he was giggling again. SHe could not yell at him for failing, since she had not even learned to hover like he did until she was six years old and had been trying for three years.

"Gwammy Wi'a fasta!" The smaller of the dragonkin yelled as he was happy again, and she smiled but made to land back at their cave. Unlike humans a dragon's weight only changed when they became a full dragon. Otherwise they stayed the same weight as if they were in dragonkin form. So when they landed there was a reather loud thumping noise, and some cracks appeared on the rock under them.

"What do you want to eat my Little Hatchling?" Rhi'a asked with affection in her voice and Naruto hopped off her back and saw his own extended tail. Turning around he started chasing it in circles while unknowingly ignoring Rhi'a and her question. A vein on the side of her head bulged before she remembered that Naruto had no attention span at all at this moment, and watching him play with his tail was pretty fun to watch. Just when he was about to catch his tail it shrank back into his body and he looked at her with the cutest pout she had ever seen, and she should know about cute pouts. She had used many of them in her life time.

"... Apples!" Naruto shouted and Rhi'a sweat dropped, because there was no way she would be able to find any apples in the icy tundra of their home. That, or their would not be enough of them to feed the two of them.

"How about something different?" Rhi'a asked with a forced smile, but a kind voice. She did not have anything against his wish since it was nice for him to eat some fruit every once in awhile, but when she saw he was not going to budge on this she decided to turn it into a game. "Okay, how about this then... If you can breath fire for me I will get you some apples, but if you don't then we are going to go hunting for some wolf meat." Rhi'a offered and Naruto gave her that confused look.

"Apples?" Naruto asked again, as if conferming he would be getting apples.

"Only if you breath fire." Rhi'a stated as she went to the pile of gold coins she kept in this cave and layed down on it. The super heated hot coins felt really good against her back, and the great part was that she had placed the coins on top of one of the natural heat pockets in the mountain so it would always stay warm and toasty. She watched Naruto try and fail to breath the warmth of the dragon species with some humor, since this was an advanced skill to most dragonkin. First the organ that let them breath fire had to develop to a certain point, and then they actually had to figure out how to use it. This was not something you could do before your body told you it was ready, and breathing fire was considered a huge step in dragonkin childhoods.

Though you could not rush it... literally if you weren't ready it was impossible to do. So she knew this was going to take awhile.

**{Seven Years Later}**

Naruto and Rhi'a stood in front of each other guns ablazing and both were covered in tiny cuts from dodging the bullets of the other. Rhi'a had started training Naruto in her legacy the second he had started breathing fire at four years old, and he was doing wonderfully under her tutelage. Naruto quickly placed his guns in their holders and charged the older dragonkin, and swinging his fist it turned larger and dark purple in a second while still swinging at her. Increasing his pure power to levels most humans could never reach. Rhi'a on the other hand blocked the punch with minimal effort and countered with one of her own at his neck, and the younger blond was tossed back coughing as the damage to his throat healed.

From the hole he made in the back of his shirt his razor sharp tail burst forth and swung at Rhi'a at speeds she would hazard a guess no normal chunin could ever dodge. Though the crystal ice pillar behind her was not so lucky as it was sliced in half. Using his hands to balance himself he did a handstand and spun around and lashed out with another strike with his tail. She was about to catch it with her now transformed hands but before it touched her it went right back into Naruto and he used her surprise to launch his next attack. His horns grew larger and in front of his face appeared a white ball, Naruto opened his mouth and hit a B note and the orb turned icy blue before shooting in a beam at Rhi'a. She raised her arm in defence and found her whole right arm frozen from the beam. Flexing her arm she shattered the ice and signalled to stop the training session today.

While she was much more powerful than Naruto right now, his stamina was off the charts. He could an would outlast her if it ever came down to it. It was only natural for him since, much to her annoyance, had both Uzumaki heritage and chakra to fuel him and he was a Jinchuriki. He was a stamina tank... no his stamina was like comparing a dragon to an ant. There was no contest between him any others.

"Well then Naruto, you have been growing in strength at a surprising rate. I would say it is almost time for you to start traveling the world with me, but you still need to pass one more test before we can travel again." Rhi'a started and Naruto gained a tic mark on his head, and much like her responded in their usual way.

"Are you going to pussy foot around, or tell me what the hell my final test is?" Naruto asked and Rhi'a laughed out loud. That was the EXACT same thing she said to her father before she was given her final test for traveling rights. Now she would give him the exact same answer. Placing a hand on his chest she pushed him as hard as she could and sent him flying off the mountain and heading straight to the bottom... that was covered in spikes of ice that would even penetrate her scales.

"You need to show me you can fly." Rhi'a said, even though she knew for a fact he could not hear her from his position. She just hoped that this was the right decision, since she was twelve when she had gotten to this point. Naruto was ten, and may not be ready to fly just yet. Well, at least she knew he would find some way to survive this. He was her grandson after all.

**[With Naruto]**

"Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckdamnfuckfuck!" Naruto yelled in anger as he fell down to the ground, his wings were not helping him at all and he was flapping them as hard as he could! Naruto looked at the spikes getting closer in defiance and felt the updraft make the bellow zero air hit him in the face, not that it bothered him. Dragons were immune to both extreme cold and heat, but the current did give him an idea. Making his wings as large as he could he changed his body position so that his head was facing the spikes rapidly getting closer. Then, just before he was within the hundred meter point he tilted his wings up a little and started riding the wind current back up to the top. Now that he got some movement going he started flapping his wings and grinned as he flew around.

It was not about how hard you flapped! It was about HOW you used your wings!

Flapping alone would not let you fly, but that was no longer a concern for Naruto as he sailed through the sky like one of his bullets. The wind going across his frame felt amazing! Even better than when he was riding on top of Rhi'a, or when she used to carry him. This took joy to a whole new level, and out of the corner of his eyes he saw Rhi'a flying next to him with a serene smile on her face. His joy was her pleasure, and she knew from experience the first how amazing he was feeling right now. Naruto was feeling the love of the wind all flying creatures felt, and she could see he was going to be a naturally talented flyer.

"How does it feel!?" Rhi'a asked with a fanged grin.

"AMAZING!" Naruto yelled simply before laughing in his own happiness, and in his joy plumes of flame started coming from his mouth. White fire was coursing from his mouth and into the surrounding area.

This was an amazing start to a journey.

**Chapter End.**

**In the Bingo Book profile stats are ranked zero through five. 0 - Civilian, 1 - Academy Student, 2 - Genin, 3 - Chunin, 4 - Jonin, 5 - Kage or Over. I have also decided on a course of traveling for Naruto and Rhi'a.**

**Wave - Iwa - Konoka - Suna - Iwa - Wave - Kumo - Kiri, with more being decided on. This is not including filler chapters I am prone to posting. Also, I am making Naruto two years older than the Rookie Nine. Before anyone flames that remember one thing... my story, my rules. Also the fact a 15 year old would be more likely to ingage in... more 'fun' activities.**

**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please.**


	4. Chapter 4 Dream of a Dragonkin

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Naruto' or 'Sands of Destruction'**

**Naruto is not evil or dark in this story, but he is not human so his has different morals for the most part. He will still be a kind person in general... when he is not pissed off that is.**

**Story Start.**

It had been a grand total of five years since Naruto had originally decided to set out on his journey, and in those years his body had taken on a more mature appearance. He had grown taller in the five years to the point he looked like he was about 16 or 17 when he was 15. His horns had not grown at all, having reached the same size and shape as his grandmothers. The other change that could be seen were his clothes. Much like how Rhi'a wore clothes that were more gothic or maiden in style he wore a white dress shirt, a slim black jacket, jet black pants, black shoes, white bulter glothes with the same purple crosses as his grandmother's gloves, an purple tie, and like Rhi'a he had two crisscrossing belts around his waist with special bullet holders with a third belt on his pants holding his guns. The back of both his jacket and shirt both had no back to them so that his wings and tail would be able to come out easily, and the scales along his spine would have ripped through the back of a normal short anyway.

His hair had grown in the same fashion as his fathers had, and his draconic purple eyes gleamed with youth. Honestly, even Rhi'a had told him he was what human women would call 'Male Eye Candy', and told him he would be prime mate material that any woman would kill for in a few years. Not that he really cared about human women very much, since what was the point of going out with somebody you were just going to outlive. Sure, in the past many dragons took on servants, and if they had a female servant they would normally have sex with her, but it was not romance for the dragon. It was scratching an itch, or they were using the human and giving them some form of affection in return.

Some of the humans that served the dragons looked up to them as gods given form. Actually, many of the feral species looked at the dragons the same way. If you were a dragon, that meant instant respect.

Rhi'a had even admitted to feeling no love towards the man that fathered Minato Namikaze. He was just a means to attempting to bring the mighty dragons back into the world. Though unluckily for her Dragon blood and Human blood could not exist in the same body that the same time. That means one side would win over the other, and the winner would decide the species of the child with the loser staying dormant. Rhi'a was just happy the Dormant Dragon blood in Minato had passed onto Naruto and awakened in him.

Naruto knew he was most likely going to get human servants, or possibly even have followers, but that did not mean he had to like it. Honestly, he was not a fan of humans even though he had never met one before to his knowledge. His grandmother had told him everything he needed to know about them though. When humans were ruled by Ferals, or Beastman, their were only two wars in over 500 years, but with these Ninja there had been THREE wars in the last century alone. That was why Naruto had decided upon his current goal...

Save the Humans from themselves, by bringing back the dragons and taking over the world as peacefully as he could. If he was honest with himnself though then he would admit he would probrably crush the ninja system period, and let chakra users fade from existance completely. Then when they were all gone he would hide the dragons away once more and become the recorders of history once more.

That was, if he ever left **The Valley of Dragons**.

Rhi'a had spent the last five years kicking up his training to the max, and handmaking the outfit he was wearing right now out of the same material she used for hers. The only thing different about the material was that Naruto's jacket had a little something special about it. Inside the lining of the jacket was extremely dense and heavy **Steel Claw** and given immunity to fire by given it the essense of **Phoenix Feather**, collected from both a dead dragon and some very old phoenix feathers. The last and most important two features were that first, like hers, if the jacket were ever damaged as long as part of it remained it would repair itself after getting hit with fire due to the Phoenix essence. The second feature was that the added **Steel Claw Fiber** weighed... over one thousand pounds. To a tranformed Dragonkin that was nothing, but in mostly humaniod form that was rough even for them.

Yeah, it had taken him five years just to be able to fly at normal speed again. He had mastered walking and running in the first year without using his Dragonkin form, and the rest were spent training his body to the limit by getting his ass handed to him by Rhi'a over and over again. Though he was happy that his dragon blood had stopped him from getting bulky. His body had stayed mostly lean so that it would not get in the way of his flying.

Though mastering walking and running would have been a lot easier if Rhi'a had not been sadistic and made him pull her up and down the mountain in her FULL Dragon form. He would have mastered walking and running in a week or two otherwise, but she had told him...

'Dragonkin are the most powerful Ferals to exist, so our training will be the most painfull to exist as well. If you can't pull me up and down this whole mountain 100 times before stopping then maybe we should go _easier_ on you.'

Though he was happy that it was ONLY the jacket that was weight down, since weighted pants did not even work. The weight from the jacket made his upper body heavier, so it put extreme pressure on his legs to get stronger. Weighted pants... would just fall down.

'Lets see, I have all my special bullet holders safely secured to my belt. My guns are in their holsters, and are tightly in place within quick drawing distance. I am ready to travel the world, but where to go first?' Naruto thought while Rhi'a waited patiently behind him with a small smile on her face. She already knew where he was going to pick, since in hers and Naruto's blood was the power to see in the future on certain subjects. There were limits on this power, and it was not something that came at will most of the time. On their own they would be able to see seven seconds into the future at will, and to her that was useless.

"Hey Naruto... do you remember those tasty fish I brought us once from one of my trips out of the valley?" Rhi'a asked and Naruto gained a glint in his eyes. Of course he remembered things that invlved tasty food. He loved good food, and meats were the best kind of food to him.

"Yeah... That settles it! Land of Waves, prepare for the arrival of dragons!" Naruto shouted with a loud roar at the end of his sentence that shook the air around them. This was something that Naruto had surpassed even his grandmother in when it came to sheer loudness of the roar.

"Then what are you waiting for!? Lets get flying!" Rhi'a yelled at him when a few minutes passed with him doing nothing. She looked at his face and sighed when she realized something.

Naruto had never once left the **Valley of Dragons** since coming here, so he had no clue where anything outide of the valley was. She palmed her face and knew one thing was for sure, and this was going to be needed for him anyway at some point.

Naruto needed a person with a good sense of direction, and that could reign in his Dragon temper like Naja was able to for her half the time. It still amazed her to this day how smart that man was, and how he was able to track anyone he set out to just by using one or two clues and his amazing intelect. Naruto was going to have to find someone that he would respect enough to listen to without question, and then hope they were smart enough to work around his temper he had gotten from both her, and unknown to her Kushina.

"Wave is South East of here." Rhi'a said before her wings came from her back and she took off in that direction. Naruto gained a tic mark from annoyance at being caught in his confusion, and his own wings came out and he shot off after her with a powerful beat of his wings that sent snow everywhere. He soon was next to her and he slowed down to save some energy as wind whistled passed his ears, and his hair flew all around him.

"Hey Rhi'a... if my father was a ninja... what village was he apart of?" Naruto asked the blonde hair dragonkin next to him as they soared over the snowy landscape of the **Valley of Dragons**. They were dragons, so the cold would never really bother them. They could go outside butt naked and the cold would never get to them, because unlike normal reptiles that were cold blooded Dragons were warm blooded and produced their own heat. That and the nearly invisible scales covering their bodies protected them from quiet a bit of stuff.

"Minato Namikaze was the Fourth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village. He was a powerful man in his own right, and he had grown to be a very good person in general... as good as a ninja could be that is." Rhi'a said bitterly, but with a bit of pride in her voice. Hidden down deep inside of the bitterness she felt over her only son being born human instead of dragon. The only good thing that came from this was that if he had been born a dragon Naruto would have never been born, since Minato would have been raised by Rhi'a and he would have never met Kushina. In her eyes Naruto was a dragonkin with UNLIMITED potential for battle, and she believed that one day he would indeed bring peace to the world by either saving it... or destroying it.

That and he was going to be the father of the reborn Dragonkin race after he matured a bit more. She had lived for over 900 years while still looking 17, and she not only saw Naruto as her grandson, but as prime mate material. Unlike humans, Dragonkin had nothing to fear from the act of incest. It was not like they cared about 'Human Moral' after all, and when a dragon wanted something they took it plain and simple. Dragons did what they wanted, when they wanted to because they were dragons.

Heck, it was only humans that cared about something like incest in the first place, but like she said earlier, Naruto needed more maturing to do before he was ready to be mating material. He had not even hit his first fertile period when his sperm was at it's most potent, and she was a few months away from hitting her next fertile period when she could bare an egg or get pregnant.

After Naruto's first fertile period he would be ready sexually, and then she would just have to wait for him to mentally mature enough before she approached him with her plan to repopulate the Dragonkin species. After all, as the last two dragons it was natural for them to pair with each other anyway... to preserve the race after all. It was not like any human woman could care for any Dragonkin infants anyway if she birthed them, and if Naruto took any human 'lovers' then he was just going to outlive them and any future human children they gave him.

That, and the chances of a Dragokin male and a human female to actually make a baby is 5 percent or less. While of two Dragonkin had sex the chance of prengancy was 100 percent if both of them were in periods of high fertility.

'That... and male Dragonkin are naturally attracted to female Dragonkin by nature. It is only a matter of time before I stop being his grandmother, and the family love he has for me turns into a different kind of love. Though... I will still give him a choice in the matter. It would be wrong to force this on him.' Rhi'a though as she gazed at the now calm Naruto with a small smile.

For now... she would just enjoy being a grandmother.

**[With Kushina]**

"You better have a good reason for this old man!" Kushina growled out lowly as she was called into the office with the other Jonin of the village. She could be using this time to train, or go on dangerous missions to strange places to look for her missing son. She was finally somehwat confident she could now hold off Rhi'a long enough and escape with the two techniques she had finally mastered.

The Flying Thunder God and the Rasengan, and after 15 years of practicing them she had finally gotten to a level that exceeded her late husband.

"Sorry Kushina-chan, but as required of Jonin you have been selected to host your own team this year." Hiruzen stated and Kushina grit her teeth in anger. This was NOT going to help her find her son at all, and she did not want to teach some brats.

"Not going to happen. I will fail them right away if you try and pin snot nosed brats on me." Kushina stated briefly and turned to leave the office, the other jonin shocked at her attitude, when the Third Hokage sighed and went to plan B.

"If you teach this squad then I will allow you to form the Naruto Rescue Squad you have been asking for, and you can pick any three people to help you if they agree." The Third offered and Kushina stopped and listened to what he had to say. She had been trying to get him to let her form that group for years, and now that he was giving her the chance to do it could she really refuse?

"Who will my students be?" Kushina asked in an even tone that did not show her excitement at getting something she really wanted.

"Sakura Haruno, Yakumo Kurama, and Sasuke Uchiha. I feel that both Kunoichi in training would look up to you and strive to be stronger, and was hoping that you could keep an eye on Sasuke Uchiha. He has already shown the possibilty of being a flight risk, and if he makes such moves... kill him." The Third said sadly at the end. It apined him to order the death of a child, but it had to be done. The Sharingan was a dangerous tool he could not let escape the Leaf and land in the hands of another country.

"Yakumo-chan is joining the regular forces? I thought that she wanted to continue her training under Kurenei after I removed the monster from her mind." Kushina asked and the Third shrugged, since he honestly did not know the reason. He was just glad that he had a loyal Jonin back to train a whole group of genin instead of a single girl. "Well then. I accept the team, and I want Kakashiand Jiraiya on my team to retrieve Naruto." Kushina stated simply and walked out of the office without worry.

She had no idea that this team was the key in crossing her son.

**[With Naruto]**

"So... this is the outside world?" Naruto asked himself lowly as he saw the pitiful state Wave country was in. It had taken two days to reach the Land of Waves, and Naruto was saddened by the state the country was in. Humans were cruel creatures if they did this to their own kind. Rhi'a stood behind him and looked at the malnurished children with sadness, but even though she would have liked to do something about this it was not her problem.

"Yes, this is how humans act when they are given the freedom to choice their own place in the world. If Ferals were still ruling the world then this would not be happening to this cruel level." Rhi'a said neutrally. Out of all the creatures on the planet humans were the greediest, the most selfish, and had the largest cruel streak out of all of them.

"I am going to help this country get back on it's feet." Naruto decided and Rhi'a sighed at his random display of kindness. Unlike her, he had yet to experience how cruel humans could be, but it was that kindness that made him Naruto. Naruto felt a hand pulling on his pants and looked down to see two small children. One boy and one girl with dirt brown and and green eyes, both wearing dirty rags for clothes.

"Will you really help us?" The little boy asked with the girl looking at him in suspicion in her eyes.

"Of course child. I promise to do everything in my power to help this country." Naruto said as he gave his word to the small children, and they both grabbed his hands.

"Then come with us to old man Tazuna. If you want to help he has this amazing idea of building a bridge!" The little girl yelled with the suspision gone from her eyes. Naruto followed the girl and boy as they lead him towards his first adventure on the outside world.

**Chapter End**

**Please don't flame over some of the things said in this chapter, but is will most likely not be a harem. Maybe one other girl besides the main girl, but other than that he will want only one girl. If Naruto does get a harem, he will view them as servents at most, but will still treat them kindly. He will not lead them on in to thinking that he is in love with them, and they will know he views them as his servents.**

**Next Story to be updated - Naruto the Copy Sekirei, and then Naruto the Silent King of the Dead**

**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please.**


	5. Chapter 5 First Kill of the Dragonkin

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Naruto' or 'Sands of Destruction'**

**[OC in this chapter was given concept by Bakuto Masaki, but I myself made the history]**

**Story Start.**

Naruto grunted as he lifted a several ton stone piller above his head without the need to tranform. When he had been taken to this Tazuna man he had not been at the house so Naruto walked around town some more and asked people if there was anything he could do to help. As it would turn out several machines had mysteriously stopped working properly, so Naruto helped by using his brute strength to grind the boulders into the shape of pillers for the bridges frame. Then he would use his amazing strength to lift the pillar and bring it to it's proper place.

He decided to make this a training excerize at the same time, since he was still wearing his weighted jacket. His grandmother Rhi'a was currently staying at Tazuna's house with the man's daughter Tsunami doing nothing to help. It was not her problem if these people were to cowardly to stand up for themselves, and while she may help them when they grow a backbone until then they only had him for help. Once Naruto placed the next pillar down he heard felt chakra usage a few miles away, and his horns were vibrating for some reason. Like he was resonating with one of the chakras being used.

"I have to check this out." Naruto said to himself with narrowed eyes, since he should not be resonating with any humans period. That and until he figured out what was going on over there he could not be sure if there was anything coming to attack the bridge. It would be a shame to destroy the nearly finished bridge, since in the WEEK he had been working here he had nearly finished the bridge on his own. Rhi'a had made him study many books on building things, since most dragonkin constructed their own homes. Naruto jumped over the edge of the bridge and brought his wings out as he fell to the water bellow, tilting them up he started flying close to the waters surface.

Quickly hitting the higher speeds he raced to the battle he suspected was happening. He grinned in anticipation for what was going to happen when he got there. Finally, he would get some actual battle experience. He was was stopped when he had to do a barrely roll to avoid getting his wings peirced by something sharp and metal. While if his wings were ever damaged they would grow back or heal, it took about two weeks. Going two weeks without flying would be utter hell for him.

"I am sorry, but I can not let you interfere with the battle going on." Naruto heard as he saw somebody wearing mask running across the water after him. His eyes widened in surprised at the unexpected skill, since he had no idea ninja could walk on water. Then his eyes narrowed as he registered what this feminine boy had said. Naruto could easily smell this boys scent, and was not fooled by the gender neutral clothing. He did HATE the mask this guy was wearing though.

"Tough luck you cowardly piece of shit! Take off the damn mask!" Naruto yelled as his horns grew in size and a white ball appeared in front of his face. Naruto prepared to sing one of his favorite notes to finish this off quickly, but he had to abandon that plan when ice shot from the water and tried to impale his wings again. His wings went back into his body and he sunk under the water. His tail came from his back as he swam deeper until he hit the dark bottom. With the breathing skills of a dragon he should be able to stay under the water for maybe another hour or so before he had to resurface.

'This guy uses ice, so either he is weaker to fire or it would be best to try and hit him with a **Blood Skill** and blow through his defence.' Naruto thought as his eyes were capable of looking up to the surface of the water. Another white ball of energy appeared in front of his face and angled up.

"Doooo Raaaa Faaaaa Miiiiiii!" Naruto sang one of his original combinations and the ball of energy turned black with white specks like the nights sky. Smirking Naruto watched the ball explode into multiple black beam attacks and head up to the surface. Taking one of his guns out he took one of his special holders and attached it to the gun. Aiming up the chamber of the gun glowed for a moment, before he pulled the trigger and a small electrical ball shot up through the water after his attack. He watched the boy above the water jump out of the way of a few of his attacks before one pierced through his thigh and cauterized the wound closed.

Then the electrical bullet hit the boy with low levels of voltage, but it did not matter since Naruto had aimed for the neck. Using his tail he propelled himself closer to the top of the surface and crashed his forehead into the masked boys and sent him flying into the nearby forest. He was twitching and foaming at the mouth as broken fragment penetrated the unknown boys face.

"That is why you don't fuck with me you pussy shit!" Naruto yelled as he landed a few feet away from the boy. The boy was to busy twitching and convusing from the pain and electricity to notice though. Naruto could already see that this young ninja would never be able to stand properly again. Naruto had put a large hole right through the boys leg after all, so if he was able to walk without serious medical aid it would be a miracle. He growled though when the sounds of battle stopped, and looked down at the boy that delayed him with a glare.

Getting his gun out he pointed it at the boys head, and the girly boy finally noticed Naruto standing there with his life in his hands.

'Zabuza-sama!' The boy thought since he could no longer feel his master's chakra signature anymore. Naruto saw the light leave the boys eyes, and changed his mind about his reason for killing this boy. This boy looked like he had just lost his reason for living, so Naruto would change his anger kill into a mercy kill.

*Bang*

Naruto looked down at his kill without blinking and memorized the face of the person he just killed. This was his first kill, and he neither felt joy nor sorrow. He was a dragonkin, and this was a human. He was much higher up on the food chain than this boy, so morning his loss was like asking a bird to morn the worm it ate. Though the least he could do was never forget who he killed.

"RHI'A YOU BITCH!" Naruto heard before he felt some person's fist hit him in the face and rocket him skidding across the water. Naruto grunted and he could feel a bruise forming even through his tough microscopic scales protecting him. It felt like he had been hit by a train with that punch, and he literally was still skipping like a stone over the lake. All he had seen before he went flying was red hair and a green vest. Naruto's wings came back out as he started flying up high in the air and brought his guns out.

His eyes roomed the greenery of the land bellow him until he saw five dots, a black one, pink one, gray one, violet blue one, and red one. Taking aim he shot at the red one, but he was surprised to see chains come up into the sky and try to drag him down. He would deflect or dodge the chains as he flew around in the sky, but he was surprised to see that they could follow him.

He fired a few bullets at them, but even his dragon energy filled guns seemed to be negated by these golden chains. He tsk'd and preformed a flip in the air, before heading down to the ground at high speeds. Fully transforming his arms he pulled his wings back in and chaged at the redhead that dared attack him. He could see rage in her eyes, and he wondered what Rhi'a had done to piss this woman off. Actually, why did this woman feel familiar to him?

"I WILL KILL YOU RHI'A!" The red haired woman yelled as she knee'd Naruto in the gut, and then elbowed him in the face. Skinning her elbow in the proccess and causing Naruto's nose to bleed. He was honestly shocked at the physical strength this woman had behind those womanly arms. Naruto wanted to blast her to oblivion, but shook his head. He would give this woman a good old fashion beat down for attacking him first.

"Uzumaki-sensei!" The pink haired one yelled as Naruto cocked his enlarged fist his back and slammed it into her gut. The red haired woman grunted, but reared her own hand back and formed a spiraling blue orb in it. Naruto ducked under the attack and spun his body around and lashed out at her with his tail, before pulling it back into his body when she hopped over it. The people watching gulped when trees started falling with cut marks on them in the area Naruto swung his sharp tail.

The ground under Naruto crumbled and another golden chain shot out of the ground, but unlike the others Naruto was to close to dodge it, and he was still weighted down from water on his clothes. He growled in anger, but tried to calm himself.

"**Blood Skill: Dragon Voice**." Naruto yelled and the red haired woman blinked both at the male voice, and then the melodious singing that broke her chains before they could reach Naruto. Naruto was about to use her distraction to rip her in half, but he heard Rhi'a call him with her own roar. He grit his teeth, since he was just starting to enjoy this fight, but turned his hands into a more humaniod shape and brought his wings out.

'NARUTO!' The red haired woman thought in shock as she brought her hands up to her mouth in horror at what she had just done. The blond hair and purple features, with the black clothing had tricked her kind into thinking Naruto was Rhi'a. Naruto looked at the red haired woman one last time before flying off to meet with his grandmother. While he was annoyed he did not get to fight when he was at his best, or take his jacket off, he was at least happy to know that in pure power he could defeat this woman if he wanted to.

He looked forward to the day they could meet again.

"Kushina-san, do you know that boy?" The grey haired man asked with a gruff sounding voice, and Kushina looked at sky to see of she could see Naruto anymore. She looked disappointed when she could not see him in sight, since he was probrably using the trees as cover to escape.

"That was... my son Naruto." Kushina said sadly, but then she rubbed her stomach in pain. Thankfully her newfound medical ninja training kicked in during the battle as she had narly finished healing. That was a crippling blow, and if she had not been an Uzumaki with medical knowledge that would have put her down for the count. It both filled her with pride and sorrow at what her first meeting with her son had become.

"YOU HAVE A SON!?" The pink haired girl yelled in shock, and Kushina sent her a glare for yelling. Was it really that hard to believe the red haired woman had given birth? Sasuke looked like he did not care at all, but the brief fight he had just seen was far above his league. During his graduation test he had not even been able to lay a single finger on Kushina, yet this guy was able to actually land a clean blow on her. That boy could not be more than two years older than him, and yet he outclassed him by so much.

It infuriated the duck haired boy that somebody was stronger than him.

"Yes, I have a son. Lets just get Tazuna-san to his house and be done with this stupid mission." Kushina said with a glare as she and the group went back, and she sealed away the corpse of Zabuza Momochi and his sword. She would ba able to seal his coprse for quite a bit of money, and the sword could come in handy one day.

**[Somewhere Else]**

Platinum blonde hair trailed down a dark hallway as orange eyes glowed in the darkness. Her skin was very lightly tanned, and she seemed to be holding an extremely old and moldy book under her arm. She wore a regular black T-Shirt and blue pants. Every step she took sent her possibly high C, or low D cup breasts bouncing as she excitedly walked down the hallway with a spring in her step. On the left side of her chest was a name tag that read Miyo Kanesa.

'To think that a Legendary dragon would make itself known in a little country like Wave is something I would never had expected!' Miyo thought with joy, since she was just a few dozen miles away from Wave country. As a kid she had an unhealthy love in both dragons and seals, since she was born with an extremely weak body she had always needed to rely on her brains and creativity to solve her problems. She was the last living member of her family, and had built a whole library in dedication to the fantastic beasts that fasinated her, and sealing techniques she had 'retrieved' from the ruins of the Uzumaki home land.

"Oh lucky day! A dragon in poor little wave, such fortune for the unlucky country!" Miyo yelled as she raised both her arms in the air, giddy with excitement for the chance to see a real living dragon. Hopefully she would get lucky and the dragon would be a dragonkin, the royalty of the dragon culture. Those that transended the boundry between human and dragon with their very existance. They were incredible to her.

Dragons that were born with humanoid forms, that could switch between that form and the beautiful form of a dragon. She opened her old book again and trailed a finger on some of the drawings of dragons. The shining scales that protected them from harm, to the teeth and claws that let them rip their enemies to shreds. She walked up to a door and pleasantly walked into the room, and sitting at a table at the end was a short man with a balding problem that was made more evident by his black suit and sunglasses.

"How good of you to join us Miyo-dono." The man that was named Gato said with a careful look on his face. This was the girl that owned over 80 percent of his company right now, and he did NOT want to anger her at this moment. She just barely accepted that he was doing underground actions, so long as he provided her with books about dragons she would let him do whatever he wanted with the company.

"Shush old man. I want to go to Wave, and you will be hiring some bodyguards for me on this trip. I want to be on my why by the end of the day, and if you try and have me assasinated then you will find that I have ordered a mission to be delivered to all the countries to have you killed in the event of my death." Miyo ordered, and Gato cursed once again under his breath. This girl had him by the balls, and she was not about to let her grip on them go anytime soon.

'At least she only cares about books about those weird lizard things and the weird squiggly lines.' Gato thought with a sweatdrop, since while she did not care for the underground business she would let him do so as long as she got what she wanted. She only had one rule, and that was no raping women or children.

"I think I have just the duo that would love to escort you to Wave country, but I feel it prudent to ask why you would want to go to such a backwater country?" Gato asked and Miyo scowled at him. This time she was wasting here was time that her dreams could literally started to fly away from her. She gripped the spine of her book and glared at Gato.

"I don't think that is any of your business, your job is to make sure this company keeps getting money, and that you supply me with reading material. Then again you can always make an enemy out of me right here and now, or do I have to remind you that I have outsmarted EVERY member from the Nara clan I have ever come across?" Miyo asked and Gato gulped at her not to subtle threat. It was true, since she had been young she had been both blessed and cursed with an unusually high amount of brainpower bordering levels thought to be only achieved by Shikaku Nara and other great minds.

"Not at all Miyo-san! I was just questioning if it would be safe for you to-" Gato tried to say before Miyo frowned and put her hands in a strange hand seal. Gato flinched as an explosion was heard somewhere in his base.

'I love explosive seals.' Miyo thought as she walked out of the room, but not before giving Gato another look.

"If you here ANY reports of people born with colored horns on the sides of their heads you WILL let me know right away. If you don't I will activate the explosive seal tattoo'd on your chest and kill you right away." Miyo threatened, and the small cowardly man whimpered at her words.

Many words could be used to describe the girl. Crazy, kind, dragon obsessed, fun loving, but the one that Gato used was a single word that he ordered for others everyday...

Death.

**Chapter End.**

**Naruto and Kushina met, and their short fight was with both of them holding back most of their skills. Naruto wanted an honorable match with a powerful opponent, and Kushina's most powerful attacks would hurt her 'students'. Both their ranks will be kept secret, but just no they are both S-rank or higher. They only had a brief fight that barely scratched the surface of what they can do. They were testing the waters with each other before getting serious.**

**Also don't forget Naruto has TWO Kuramas in him to call upon eventually, but he had yet to learn of their existance yet I think. His usual Dragonkin rage is not enough anger to call upon Kyuubi chakra. He will need to be in a blind fury before he calls on their power.**

**Next to be updated: Naruto the Copy Sekirei, Naruto the Top Meister, and Naruto the Ninja Brother**

**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please.**


End file.
